1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication devices usually have a transmission module and a receiver module. The transmission modules have the same number of light sources as photoelectric conversion elements in the receiver modules, which makes for bulky optical communication devices.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical communication device that will overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.